


Taste

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, One Shot, Silly, Tavern, prejudices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli, Kíli, Ori and Gimli enjoy an evening together and talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I think I could do with some light-hearted stuff after the other fics I wrote.  
> It doesn't fit into any of the other stories I have written so far.  
> Please be kind!  
> Unbetaed (though I now have a nice beta, sorry)!

“Actually, I think it's quite funny that elves taste completely different from dwarves,” Kili remarked casually and drank from his ale without noticing the others' reactions. 

It was their weekly meeting and they were seated at a table at the back of the crowded tavern. Gimli simply chuckled into his beard and waggled his eyebrows, but Ori stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the dark-haired dwarf, blushing furiously, whereas Fili nearly choked on his ale. “Why, in Mahal's name would you say something like that?” he asked increduously. 

Kili looked innocently at him. “Because it's true. Gimli knows what I'm talking about.” Now it was the red-haired dwarf's turn to choke on his ale. “A gentledwarf doesn't kiss and tell, Kili”, was his only response. Kili snorted. “As if kissing is all you do with your elf. But anyway kissing was what I actually meant. When you kiss a dwarf you can taste smoke and earth and stone and metal. When kissing an elf you notice that they taste of wild honey and green things and summerwind and red berries.” 

But Gimli had a different impression. “I agree with the wild honey and green things, but Legolas also tastes of sunlight and chamomile, not red berries and summerwind.” 

Ori seemed to contemplate what his friends told him. “Maybe every elf has their own taste?”

Their conversation was interrupted by an older dwarf sitting at the table next to them. “Will you please stop discussing the taste of your elves, lads? It's bad enough that they can walk in and out of Erebor with our King's permission. I assume that he was bewitched by that pompous elvenking from Mirkwood, when he claimed to only heal him. Weird trickery and dark magic, that's what it is. Maybe it would have been better for all of us if the woodland-sprite had been too late to...” 

He was interrupted by a furious Fíli. “I am sure you do not want to finish that sentence. What you are saying could be considered as treason! You would rather that your King was dead instead of dealing with a few elves who do not mean harm and try to get along with our customs so that they won't insult anyone here? I'm glad not all of our kin thinks like you do!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's short!


End file.
